The present disclosure relates generally to the field of gypsum products, and more particularly to gypsum composites containing cementitious materials and methods of making the same.
Gypsum composites, such as gypsum boards and panels, are used in a variety of building and construction applications where improved fire resistance and strength properties are desirable. For example, gypsum panels are used in wall, door, floor, ceiling, roof, and other commercial and residential building applications. Typically, gypsum panels may be used as drywall and in other situations where a fire-resistance rating is desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for gypsum products having improved fire resistance, strength, and hardness characteristics.